Operation: CHRISTMAS
by VideoGamer13
Summary: Numbuhs 1 and 3 go on a mission to save a certain someone's Christmas holiday... Based off of "Saving Christmas" by DelightfulChildren. Childhood Holiday Ruined Instantaneously So Twosome Makes Amazing Scene


Now loading...Kids Next Door mission...Operation: C.H.R.I.S.T.M.A.S.

Child

Holiday

Ruined

Instantaneously

So

Twosome

Makes

Amazing

Scene

Just a cute little one-shot I had planned. Disclaimer: I don't any part of Codename: Kids Next Door. I don't even own this _plot_! This plot was originally created by DelightfulChildren in their original fanfiction "Saving Christmas". I'm just making my own version of it. }:-)

Before I write ANYTHING more, I must forewarn you of two important things:

1) Mushi was never a "bad kid", so she never tried to murder her sister's Posh Party Rainbow Monkey in "Operation: C.L.U.E.S." Got it? Good.

2) Tommy never teamed up with the Common Cold to hang out with Numbuh 2. That never happened.

Now that that's all cleared up, back to the show!

* * *

"How do I pull this off...?"

A boy in a red turtleneck, grey shorts, and brown boots paced back and forth in the main room of his treehouse. This was Numbuh 1, real name Nigel Uno, and he had a plan to save a certain child's Christmas before midnight that eve.

At first glance, Nigel might have been easy to pick out in a crowd. For one thing, he was completely bald. This was courtesy of his sworn nemesises and adoptive cousins, the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, with the intention of making him lose all hope of joining the Kids Next Door. Evidently, it didn't work.

Another thing: Nigel spoke with a heavy British accent, which was rather ironic given the fact that he hadn't been raised in England. Born, sure, but not raised.

Nigel continued pacing, muttering "How do I pull this off...?" to himself every few steps, much to the chagrin of his teammates.

Numbuhs 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan, Jr.), 3 (real name Kuki Sanban), 4 (real name Wallabee Beatles), and 5 (real name Abigail Lincoln) were Nigel's teammates in the KND force. Together they made us the Kids Next Door Sector V and spent every moment they could battling for childhood freedom.

Wallabee was the shortest, the loudest, and the hand-to-hand combat expert of Sector V. He wore a bright orange hoodie and jeans every day as if he were contractually obligated to. Kuki was the youngest and spent every spare moment of her free time cuddling stuffed animals, mostly Rainbow Monkeys. She was Japanese-American and always wore an oversized green sweater. Hoagie was extremely chubby and had a fascination for anything that involved aviation. He wore a brown aviator cap with the number "2" imprinted between the goggles. Abigail was African-American and the oldest kid in the sector at eleven years old. She wore white Mary Janes without socks, constantly referred to herself in the third person, and wore a bright red baseball cap whenever she could.

Finally Wallabee couldn't stand the pacing and muttering anymore. " _Would you mind tellin' me what the crud is goin' on here, Numbuh 1?!_ " he yelled at Nigel, which snapped him out of his pacing.

"I have a plan for tonight to save a certain kid's Christmas," Nigel explained, kicking off his J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S. (Jet Engine Thrusters Airlift Boost Operatives Over Tough Stuff) and slipping on ordinary winter boots.

"Who?" Abigail asked, adjusting her cap on her head so her braid popped through the back.

Nigel mentally panicked. He hadn't thought _this_ far ahead. "Um, Tommy!" he made up on the fly, clapping his hands together nervously.

Abigail raised one eyebrow. "...Somehow Numbuh 5 doesn't believe that," she said coolly and skeptically, "but she'll give ya the benefit of the doubt."

"Yeah, Tommy pulls a ketchup-under-the-toilet-seat trick _one_ time and he's on the naughty list for good!" Hoagie yelled angrily. He loved his little brother, but things had gone sour between them ever since Hoagie had joined the Kids Next Door. "What's your plan of action, Numbuh 1?"

Nigel pulled on his red winter jacket. "I'm going to go up to Santa's Workshop and use the REINDEER to change Tommy from naughty to nice."

Kuki gasped in shock. "Numbuh 1, you can't do that! Those sleigh bells are haunted!" she shouted in a frightened tone, pointing her thumb north for emphasis. "Remember what happened to me and the Delightful Children when _we_ took control?"

Kuki did have a valid point in that regard. Last Christmas the Delightful Children had tied up Santa Claus and taken control of the REINDEER system to make themselves the only nice children on the planet. However, the power had gone to their heads and they had gotten so wrapped up in power they had almost lost their lives. Sector V had been able to save them, but Kuki not getting any gifts had pushed her over the metaphorical edge, so she had done the same thing.

"I really don't care right now, Numbuh 3," Nigel said, clicking his heels together and activating the flame at the bottom of his shoes. "All I care about right now is righting a wrong."

"Well, you sure as crud can't do it alone," Kuki said, pulling her Rainbow Monkey-themed parka over her head. "I'm coming too!"

Nigel gulped. "Uh, Numbuh 3...see, the thing is-" he started, worrying that Kuki would figure out his _real_ plan, but Kuki cut him off short.

"Don't be silly, Numbuh 1!" she exclaimed, flipping her hand in a "don't worry" gesture. "I'll keep watch for Santa and the Elfa Strike Squad while you change Tommy's rating! From naughty to nice!"

Nigel breathed a silent sigh of relief. Kuki wasn't suspicious after all. "...Why not? Just stay close to me."

* * *

Nigel and Kuki J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S.-ed to Santa's workshop at the North Pole and peeked inside the window. The elves were making a few final toys before Santa could send them off to the nice children. That was how the REINDEER system worked. Santa was the only person who could work it without the power going to his head, and he wopuld use the system to decide who had been naughty or nice. Using his high-tech machinery, Santa could send gifts to the nice children, and for the naughty kids, nothing but coal.

"Well, we're here," Kuki whispered, so as not to attract attention. "Now how do we get in without getting noticed?"

Nigel looked around for a disguise. He saw some spare elf clothes hanging in a closet near the literal North Pole, and he got an idea. "We'll have to disguise ourselves. But I don't know how we'll pull it off..."

* * *

"I can't believe we actually pulled that off!"

Nigel and Kuki now stood before the door that led to the REINDEER system, and Santa had just walked out, satisfied with another year of successful present delivery.

Nigel turned to Kuki. "OK, Numbuh 3, your job is to stand outside the door and keep watch for Santa and the Elfa Strike Squad," he whispered, so as not to attract attention. Kuki nodded and took her post to the left of the door.

Nigel entered the room and shut the enormous door behind him, then smiled and looked up at two boxes that were blacked out. Naughty children.

"Time to right a couple wrongs," Nigel muttered as he walked over to the sleigh at the front of the room and took hold of the REINDEER system. Ordinary sleigh bells on the surface, but really they enabled instantaneous present delivery. Red lightning bolts appeared from the bells and led up to the roof of the room, and Nigel had to do everything in his power to keep the power from going to his head.

He looked at the two boxes again that were blacked out, and willed them to light up. Instantly the two boxes of Tommy and a certain other child who was going to get a shock when they checked under the tree.

Nigel released the REINDEER system and grabbed his head for a moment, as it had started to hurt during the transfer. Not a moment too soon, either, as Nigel's watch beeped midnight. It was now Christmas Day.

Nigel smiled at the lit up screens and headed back out of the REINDEER room, then met back up with Kuki.

"Success?" Kuki asked, and Nigel grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Success," he said, then activated his J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S. and zoomed up a bit, melting the snow beneath him with the flames. "You head back to the treehouse, Numbuh 3. I've got one more thing to do before my mission is complete..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Delightful Mansion From Down the Lane, its five hive minded inhabitants crept down the stairwell, dressed in pajamas with messy bedhead hair. The Delightful Children hadn't the foggiest idea why they awakened this early on Christmas; all they ever got was coal, anyway.

"Let's go see how much coal Santa gave us this year..." the Delightfuls said with a sigh, and reached their tree to a shock that rooted them to the spot. Piled under the tree, wrapped in expertly wrapped paper, were presents.

"P-presents...?" they muttered to themselves, and just like that, their childhood floodgate burst open, their icy-blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Presents!" And just like that, the five children three themselves into the pile, tearing open presents with Cuppa Joe caffeine-high speed.

Lenny grabbed a present and was about to open it when he heard a quiet jingle coning coming from outside. He whipped his head in the direction of the window.

The other DCFDTL followed his gaze. "Something wrong, Lenny?" they asked, but Lenny just walked over to the window and wiped off some of the condensation...and he choked back a shout of shock.

Shoveled in their front lawn were the words "Merry Christmas Delightful Children", followed by the initials "N.U."

"N-Nigel did this for us?" the Delightfuls asked themselves, but Lenny just looked over at Nigel as he flew by.

"Thanks you, Nigel..." he murmured to himself as Nigel landed on his treehouse balcony.

"After all, no child should be left out on Christmas."

* * *

End Transmission


End file.
